Midorima's Not so good day
by Sandiclaws
Summary: Midorima get's a less than pleasant horoscope for the day, and must find a lucky item that not only makes no sense, but leads him to Takao, and more than he would like to remember. Warnings: mature, explicit content, yaoi, cussing


_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters depicted in this fanfiction!  
_

_I'm sincerely hoping that somebody else did not have this idea before I did! I haven't checked nor live-journal for this particular plot, cause I'm scared and I wanna write it! –insert dramatic pout here-_

_I came up with the idea a few episodes after Midorima and Kise were watching the game against Aomine. Midorima is so anti-social, I thought 'what would happen if he was forced to spend time with someone?' Lol, and that's all the spoilers you'll get! I haven't even watched past episode 22 (I think…, I'm behind lol, and I didn't bother much with the manga, six chapters or more to get through one game bugged me)_

_This fic is probably unrealistic, but I don't care I wrote it anyways :) I will say though, and it is totally an excuse, I won't hide that fact, I'm horrible when it comes to writing in the perspective of more stoic characters like Midorima, so I'm sorry if it's not the best =/_

_Hope you enjoy the read, and please leave me a comment!_

_P.S. according to Wikipedia, Midorima carries around a pencil he carved A, B, C, and D into that he uses for tests. I hadn't seen that yet in the series, so I decided to throw this comment in, just in case you guys hadn't seen/heard about it either_

* * *

"Midorima! Today is a bad day for Cancers; keep your lucky item close to offset bad luck!"

I scowled down at the blasted horoscope on my phone.

An animated frowny face was dancing its way across the screen, making my eyebrow twitch in annoyance.

I sighed and started carefully maneuvering my way out of bed.

This was the first part of my daily routine: checking my horoscope so I would be given fair warning of a slip in the shower, or a bang of my knee against my dresser drawer, should it spell out bad luck. They have been of the many occurrences on days like this.

Using caution, I toed off the socks I wore to bed, to prevent myself from slipping on the hard-wood floors. I got out of bed and thumbed the down-key, while I walked softly to the bathroom across the hall, until the page featuring today's lucky item finally appeared on the phone. I didn't have time to read it before I was walking straight into the closed door that led to the bath, and smacking my forehead.

My phone fell out of my hand and I flinched when it hit the floor, the battery flying out. I cussed, and swept down to scoop it up.

I eyed the door in irritation. One of my family members must have beaten me to the toilet. I sighed and walked back to my room, and sat on my bed to wait.

I reassembled the device and turned it back on, waiting patiently until I could read the horoscope again. There was a faint hope that perhaps the horoscope would change, but I still got the foul prediction of a rain cloud perpetually following overhead. Still, as long as I had the lucky item, my luck should return.

I looked down and read the information on the screen when it finally finished loading.

I blinked.

Then again.

The text didn't change.

The lucky item was printed clearly, right on the screen, but as I read in shear disbelief, I thought maybe my brain had been addled when I hit my head against the door earlier.

I tried rubbing away any sleepiness that may be causing me to read it wrong, and then I readjusted my glasses.

The text still did not change.

_This isn't possible! That's not an item! _I growled in my head.

I frowned and pressed the up and down keys, and thoroughly quadruple checked each page, making sure that the text I was seeing, was indeed real and there. I swallowed hard at a sudden lump that formed in my throat.

Maybe the phone had been damaged in the fall, and the characters were a result of an intercepted message that may have somehow been sent to my phone, while my real lucky item had been sent to another's?

Yes, that was the only logical explanation to this mix-up.

* * *

"Kise!" I hissed for the third time outside the gate of Kaijo High.

The oblivious bond seemed to finally hear me, and I let out a held breath, knowing he probably would have been swallowed by a group of screeching females if he had ventured any further. In fact, I spotted a few of his fan-club members by the front doors, with bentos in hand and a hopeful expression in place.

The whole display never failed to piss me off.

Kise whipped around, and searched for the source of the noise, and he eventually spotted me.

"Yo!" He grinned, gave me and excited wave, and immediately ran over.

_Why am I bothering with this idiot again? _I asked myself for the third time since I even saw Kise from across the street. I knew the answer though, and I didn't let it flitter across my mind like it wanted to, and instead kept myself focused on my goal, as if I was in a basketball game.

"Midorimicchi!" He exclaimed _loudly, _and for _all _to hear, yelling out that infuriating nickname I had yet to have him stop calling me. A few of his fellow students gave us a curious glance when he finally reached the gate. I gave him a simple nod of acknowledgement, and felt my shoulders shift down an inch.

"Wait why are you here?" He asked. "Isn't your school on the other side of town?" Kise's almond brown eyes gazed at me comically wide at his sudden realization, as his brain finally caught up with the rest of the world. I sighed and adjusted my glasses. When I looked back up I realized his chocolate gaze was still boring into me, searching for an answer. _His eyes are just too fucking weird. _

"It's not that far." I said. My glasses slipped down my nose again, and I pushed them back up.

"Uh.. yeah it is, it's like an hour's walk from here." Kise gave me an annoyingly, worried look, trying to catch my eyes while his bag was about to fall off of his shoulder.

"That's not important idiot, I-" I was cut off mid-sentence when a car driving by too fast, hit a puddle that had formed on the pavement last night. I heard Kise yell, and I shouted as a thick wave splashed over us, and we both got soaked with water.

"Man." He picked at his sweater, which immediately began sticking to him. "We're all wet now. "

_Always pointing out the obvious. _

I ignored the wet feeling spreading all over me, and promptly turned on my heel and left.

"H-Hey! Where are you going Midorimicchi!?" He called after me.

"School." I stated simply. I scowled as my clothes were starting to stick unpleasantly and my shoes began to squeak.

* * *

"Thank you for joining us, Mr. Midorima. I trust that you are properly prepared for your test today." My teacher looked down his nose while I calmly walking into class.

Normally on test days where my horoscope was as poor as it was today, I would skip, but the team captain, Otsubo was in this particular class with me. He gave me a hesitant nod, and I returned it while setting up.

Even after an hour walk, my clothes were still wet, and many of my classmates were making it a point of staring. I didn't even bother to meet their eyes, and I opened my bag and took out my notebooks.

I routed around in my bag for a few more minutes, before I realized that my pencil bag, that I carried my carved pencil in, that I used for tests, was not there.

I pulled the bag open more, and checked again.

Nothing.

I glared down at the test that was placed in front of me, and swept my gaze back over to Otsubo, who was already bent over his desk, working on his own paper.

I grabbed my notebooks, shouldered my bag, and began walking out of the room, much to my classmates and my teacher's astonishment.

"Where the hell are you going Midorima?" He yelled after me while I calmly walked into the hallway. "You have a test to take!"

"I don't want to." I said simply. "I'm going to the nurse."

* * *

Takao was my last stop of the day before I would just make my way home. I had considered just leaving, but somehow my feet were ignoring my strict orders, and were leading me outside. Plus, who knew what other bad luck awaited me if I didn't find my lucky item soon. That was the only reasoning I had to why I was making my way through the doors of the school.

Takao was out on the track for gym. I didn't have to immediately grab his attention; my bandages on my left hand had soaked through as well, so I had stopped by the nurse to grab some fresh wrappings to take with me on my way outside.

I sat on a bench while I watched my teammate run, and began changing out my gauze. The memory of why I really shouldn't be out here was trying to overtake my thoughts, but I kept my mind on the task of re-taping my fingers.

I was nearly finished, and it seemed like Takao was the only one still running. He'd definitely picked up stamina from practice.

I focused on my hand, not staring at his long, white-

"Midorima!" The shorter male yelled after checking his teacher was thoroughly distracted. He ran over, drenched in sweat, saving me the trouble of having to catch his attention later.

"Hey, don't tell me you wanted to flip already?" He grinned while panting. I rolled my eyes at the game we always played that I always won, ultimately leading to him driving me around. Driving me around using a bicycle, which is probably why his legs were so tone-

"No." I returned to wrapping my hand, and he sat down beside me, not perturbed by short answer. It was one of his better qualities that I acknowledged. Most people I knew required constant conversation and attention like ten year olds. Though, he seemed relieved by my interaction with him. I shoved that thought away.

"Ah well, we can do it after school then. What are you doing out here anyways?" Takao peered at me while he got his breathing under control. There was an expectant smile on his lips, and I did my best to ignore it. I did not return the gaze,_ nor_ did I find myself focusing on a single drop of sweat that slid down his neck, slowly, to disappear below his shirt. "Don't you have history right now?"

"I need you to accompany to my next class." I said, ignoring his question. I finished the wrap and placed the rest of the bandages in my bag for later. He seemed taken aback for a moment, and gave me a suspicious stare, laced with disappointment. That look did not make my heart beat faster, nor sweat to start beading on my own forehead.

"Uh? Why?"

"Because I said so, idiot."

"Hmm." Takao pushed forward and settled his elbows on his knees. His face reeked of mischief while he seemed to be puzzling something together. "Did someone get a bad horoscope today?" He said in a cruel voice. I felt myself flinch, and I knew he caught the motion. I cussed silently to myself.

"No." I muttered while pushing up my falling glasses.

"Riiiiiight. And sorry, no can do. I've got a test next period. Unless you wanna flip me for it?" He held out a quarter. "Where's your lucky item today? Hmm?" He looked me up and down, his gaze stopping in certain places where my uniform had soaked through to my skin.

I glared at him through my glasses. I was pissed off, and he wasn't cooperating. I also had a test next period, and I couldn't risk not having Takao with me. I made sure I wasn't pressing my nails in my palms with my left hand, only the right.

"Well, where is it?" He lost the grin and actually began poking around. He peered around my body, and before I could stop him, he grabbed my bag.

"Give that back!" I grabbed at him, but he danced away at the last second and took off towards the gym. I scowled and found myself racing after him for some insane reason. Perhaps the neurons in my brain misfired.

When I made it inside, the main gym floor was completely empty, save for a few balls that hadn't been picked up. I growled and stalked towards the doors in the room. I eventually found him rummaging through it in the locker room, and he was sitting on one of the benches. He didn't seem too concerned that I was quickly approaching him.

"Wher- Why the hell is your bag all wet?" Takao grimaced and threw my wet books behind him. When he didn't find what he was looking for, he shot me a confused look. "Where is it?" He asked.

"Give me the bag back." I growled. I was not in the mood for Takao's games.

"Sure if you give me your phone." He grinned wide, and my eyes narrowed.

I didn't say anything, I just kept walking forward. He started looking a bit nervous when I was about halfway there.

"Unless." I stopped when realization dawned on him. "It's in here!" I immediately lunged after him when he found the outside pocket holding the device. He threw the empty bag in my face, and I heard the tell-tale sounds of him going through my messages. I growled, shoved the offending bag away and chased after him, but he managed to keep just out of my reach as we ran around the locker room.

What I wasn't expecting, was him to stop, turn around and slam me up against the locker door. I had been in mid-run so I didn't have the reaction time to stop him.

"You know, this is the first time you've spoken to me in a week." He said quietly when he had me securely against the locker. That dark, wide smile was still on his face, but there was a bit of a sad note in his tone. I ignored it. I tried pushing against his hold, but he pressed his bodyweight against me, and easily held me down. "Why do you think that is?" He held the phone with his free hand, up near my head as if to mock me.

I glared at him through my glasses. Once again I was assaulted by memories that I shoved back into the depths of my brain. Memories of me purposely taking the long way to each class, just to avoid meeting him in the halls came to mind and I fought them back. They had no right to be bothering me with their trivialities, even though the cause of them was from the very person holding me down.

His eyes narrowed when I didn't answer. They flickered over to the mobile device and mine followed. He only had one more page to go through, and I struggled wildly. He just sighed before grappling with me, until he had me wrestled to the floor.

I think he must have stolen my tie out of my bag, and as soon as my back hit the cold tile. He had begun tying my hands together above my head, while he kept my legs down by sitting on them. I tried to buck him off to no avail.

Once he had his knot complete, he leaned back onto his knees, and right above my crotch, to observe his handiwork. He grinned and then made a tsk, tsk, noise.

"Why so rude, Shintaro-chan?" He asked in a condescending tone. "I only wanted to know why you were suddenly gracing me with your presence after so many days without a single response. You never tried to talk to me, email me, text me, or even call me." Each word, his expression grew more angry and haunted. I couldn't look at him anymore by the time he finished his sentence, and I defiantly turned my gaze to the bench I was lying beside.

He snorted before grabbing my chin. "Do you know what it's like to be in fucking limbo for seven days? Any kind of response, even rejection I could have handled, but I didn't even get a fucking acknowledgement. Even now you don't even want to remember those words I said to you." I said nothing, and his smile twisted. "How about what I did to you that day?"

Takao gave me a triumphant smirk when the memories broke through my mental wall, and a dark blush settled across my face. I still wasn't looking at him, trying to push back the image of his hand around my cock and his tongue down my throat. And the words he spoke to me _'I lik-'_

I tried bucking him off again, moving, trying to get him _off _of me, to no avail. He just looked bored at my attempts.

"Get off." I hissed through clenched teeth. My heart was trying to break through my ribs. I had to get out of there!

"Nu uh. I won't let you out of here until I get a real response. I'm not about to let you walk out of here again, until you face my feelings." And after his declaration, he began unbuttoning my shirt. I struggled even harder, but he easily held me down. By then I was panting, and I hated him for it. I let my head fall away from him again, and tried to block out events that were happening for the second time.

When he was finished with my shirt, he smirked and leaned down. My chest was rising and falling rapidly, and I saw him focus on one of my nipples out of the corner of my eye. Very gently he blew on the sensitive nub, making me shiver. It was an odd sensation that he repeated, before he suddenly took the skin between his teeth. I jumped and my back came off of the tiled floor at the sensation. I heard him chuckle, and I cursed myself for reacting.

My body didn't seem to mind though. It continued to shiver, shake and writhe as he mouthed the skin, and rolled it between his teeth. By the time he was finished on that side, the nub was a swollen red, and was on fire. He made sure to thoroughly abuse the other one just as badly.

I didn't realize I was gasping into the floor until he stopped, and started kissing up to my neck. I bit my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood, disgusted at my weakness. Takao just continued to play with my skin, humming a simple tune to himself. I let out a loud breath when he licked a long wet line up my neck, all the way to my ear, where he paused.

"Do you hear me now?" He whispered, five words so full of emotion I could almost _feel _each one laced into the sentence. Takao breathed gently into my ear while he waited. He placed both of his hands on the floor, and leaned in close, continuing to play with my ear.

I stubbornly inched away from his mouth, away from his loud breath, and his words.

I waited for him to yell, to get pissed, but surprisingly, he didn't get mad like I expected him too, like I wanted him to.

Instead he gave me an incredibly, infuriatingly happy look, full of mischief. He was having fun! He was enjoying this! I was just about to yell and cuss at him, but I made the mistake of getting mad and opening my mouth. Takao immediately swooped down, and captured my lips. I couldn't move away; the floor wouldn't let my head become one with it, no matter how hard I tried, and a pale hand had wrapped itself in my hair before I could escape!

Takao held me in place while he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I attempted to battle him away, before I realized I was doing exactly what he wanted. We kissed each other furiously, our tongues wrapping together, until he pushed me back and began exploring my mouth. After he was satisfied and I was about to faint from lack of air, he pulled away, and we were both gasping for breath. He reached forward gently and took my glasses off, and placed them off to the side.

He looked down at me, through hooded eyes. His lips were swollen red from the kiss, and I could feel my own aching. I swallowed hard, and closed my eyes.

They jolted back open when he slowly sat back down, only this time, he rubbed his ass right on my crotch. Right on my hard dick. I grunted and my back slightly arched, barely containing a moan that I tried to convince myself wasn't there. He continued an incredibly slow rhythm, just watching my reactions above me, while I got lost in the simple pleasure.

He gave a very dark laugh then, and suddenly stopped, seating himself and putting a constant warm pressure on me.

"Well at least part of you is honest. Now then," I was still breathing hard when he reached over next to us to scoop up the phone I had completely forgotten existed. "Does this thing explain why you came to find me so suddenly?" He waved it back and forth in front of me.

I tried to lunge at him with my body, but he started rolling his hips again, harder this time. I slammed back down on the floor, groaning. He kept up the roll, and I cussed when I heard the 'beep' of the phone. He grinned widely at me when he finished reading the text, before sliding the offending device away, but thankfully, he didn't stop moving his lower half.

My body was on fire, and I couldn't help but shiver and shudder at his each movement. I had never paid attention to my body before; I'd always been focused on basketball, or school work. So the day last week when Takao had suddenly confessed, and I had let his hands wander all over me that day, I had never been so disrupted, and out of control in my life. It pissed me off to no end, and it was happening all over again. I could feel the last of my mental walls cracking, and breaking, and the memories came rushing back. I could feel ghosts of his hands, touching, exploring, and burning into my body.

"So. You're lucky item is your best friend." I closed my eyes at the spoken truth, unsuccessfully trying to stop a moan at a particularly rough movement. "I must say I'm quite flattered, Shin-chan." Takao suddenly stopped moving, and I blinked in surprise, looking up at him with a scowl. My dick gave a nasty throb, and I couldn't help but be fueled by my body's desire.

"Keep going." I muttered to the tiled floor.

"Oh?" He laughed. "So Shin-chan does want it." Takao grinned again, every word dripping with triumphant arrogance and promise. "But don't think that your punishment is over." My eyes snapped back up to look at him then, and he smirked. At that point, he moved his hips again, and the only thing I could do was nod in accent and defeat.

Takao seemed very pleased with that, and he began humming again before he pushed himself off of me. I would have complained, but his hands went straight to my belt. Once he had it undone, he threw it behind him. I scowled at my clothes being so carelessly handled, especially when my shoes were tossed so hard that they banged and bounced against the lockers.

When he finally worked my pants off, he stopped at my briefs to waggle his eyebrows. I was still glaring, and strangely, though I'd never admit it, I was shaking with excitement. I had no clue what Takao was going to do next, and it made my heart beat even faster.

Takao gently inched my briefs down my legs. It was slow and deliberately so. I let out a sigh when my cock was released. I was hoping he would stop and touch me but he didn't, and instead continued to move them down my body, slower and slower the further he got.

His eyes were dancing and it looked like he was thoroughly enjoying messing with me, teasing me. When he got mid-thigh, I growled for him to go faster, but he didn't. In fact he stopped completely. I tried to sit up to tell him to hurry the hell up, but then I saw that look in his eyes. It said to shut-up and lie back down. I stared at him for a moment in disbelief, but he just raised an eyebrow, daring me to speak. I narrowed my eyes, before tentatively complying. His words '_punishment' _echoed throughout my head, and I snorted. Only when I was on my back, my head against the floor, and my hands above my head, did his expression clear, and he continued moving my underwear down, finally getting them completely off.

And then he just sat there.

I blinked when nothing happened. Knowing that nothing would _really _happen if I sat up, I studied him through my eyelashes. I could see his own cock straining against his pants, demanding attention, but he ignored it, and instead directed a gaze full of an evil mirth that I could only describe as a fox face.

We sat there for what seemed like hours; me waiting, and him just sitting back. He looked like he was laughing on the inside, like he was sharing a personal joke with someone. I could feel myself getting more pissed off. My cock was standing at full attention, and dribbling precum at a steady rate. It throbbed and was full of a strong heat that directed all of my thoughts, only to my lower half and to fulfilling the horrible ache.

"Takao." I hissed as a warning.

"Yes?" He the raven-haired man said. My eyes narrowed into slits. Neither of us moved.

"Touch me." I gritted out, humiliation sweeping over me, and I could feel a blush sliding across my face. I immediately looked away from him when he leered at me, pressing my heated cheek against the cold tiles.

"Well, if you insist." He put his hands on me then, but not where I wanted. I made a frustrated noise when they started at knees, sliding up and kneading my thighs. He slinked them into my inner thighs, his touch suddenly lighter and gentler, it tickled and made my breath hitch unpleasantly.

Takao ghosted his fingers over my skin then, skipping completely around the part of my body that was practically screaming for his attention, and he began playing with my abs. He circled my bellybutton with his index finger before running over the bumps of my muscles.

"You know where!" I almost yelled. He just laughed.

"Sorry, Shin-chan, I really don't. Why don't you tell me _exactly _where." My stomach jumped every time he touched me, and I sucked in a deep breath. His hands kept crawling up when they should have been going in the opposite direction.

"Down." I whispered quietly.

"Oh?" He raised an eyebrow, and he dragged his finger _one _inch down. I gave him a furious look, but he just smiled evilly.

"Keep going." I hissed, hating this game, and silently promising Takao that I would be kicking his ass later.

"Okay." His hand traveled down, down, down, and past my cock all together, and by then I was about ready to jump up and kill him, and demand he stroke my cock. Maybe not in that order, I wasn't sure about anything anymore. My thoughts were too jumbled to make any sense of anything.

"Fucking hell. Touch my cock!" I practically yelled, and I did yell when his hand wrapped around my dick, tight and stroked me very firmly. I made a choked sound and my hips surged up. I heard him laugh again, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. I was consumed by an animalistic need, and I just needed to come, desperately. He didn't let up with his hand either. Moans were spilling from my mouth at each stroke and I thrashed. My body was on fire; heat was pooling around my groin before it shot through each nerve in body, and I could only concentrate on Takao and his hand. I could feel my stomach tightening. When he thumbed the sensitive head I came hard into his hand.

It felt like my nerves were exploding and he even continued to stroke me while I rode out the aftermath of my orgasm. I sighed with each wave of pleasure, and I struggled to catch my breath. I was drenched in sweat and Takao was giving me an expression that I couldn't decipher. His eyes were dark, and clouded.

When I was spent, and gasping, he released my cock and began unzipping himself. Takao let out a held breath when he slid down his basketball shorts and also threw those behind him. He didn't bother with his jersey.

I gave him a confused look that he returned with a crazed grin that should have made me worry, but the chemicals in my head were too busy trying to figure out what the fuck was going on, to bother with that. I probably should have also been warned when he placed his fingers on my mouth.

"Suck them." He commanded in a hoarse voice. I immediately complied without much thought. I looked at his eyes while I wrapped my tongue around the pale digits. His eyes darkened and he removed them with a shaky breath.

I still wasn't completely sure why he made me do that, but everything clicked when he made me turn over (that I did without argument as well), and he pressed them against my ass. I very suddenly felt sober. I swallowed hard, and my brain froze.

I didn't have time to demand him to stop; he slid a finger inside of me before I could get a word out. I gasped at the invasion; it burned and it was incredibly uncomfortable. I hissed and pressed my sweaty forehead into the floor, and grunted when he began sliding the first finger in and out. The second and third were just as bad, if not worse. I reasoned that I was Midorima, and this pain was nothing, but that reasoning wasn't really needed when he changed the angle on his fingers and bumped up against something. That something made me shout in surprise as a strong burst of pleasure shook my entire body.

My eyes were wide and I immediately pressed back into his hand. Takao snickered when I moaned again, and he sped up his hand, making a nice friction. Just when my hips were following him, he pulled out his fingers.

His hands went straight for my hips and I let him maneuver me into the position he wanted without much protest; I was hard again, and I did not like the empty feeling that I suddenly had. Apparently the position he wanted was me on my hands and knees. If I was in any proper mind and cognitive thought process, I would have throttled him. _Takao better pray I don't remember this later. _

I wasn't complaining anymore when I felt him line himself up, and he was pressing his cock inside of me slowly. _That _part fucking hurt. I bit my lip and went down on my right elbow, trying to breathe. I could faintly hear Takao whispering encouragements to me in an infuriatingly sweet voice that on any other day would have made me gag. Instead I could feel a part of me relax at his voice, and I knew I definitely wasn't going to forgive this asshole for this.

I was in a cold sweat by the time he was fully sheathed inside of me. His dick was stretching me farther than I thought I could and wanted to go. He leaned over me, and pressed his chest against my back. My eyes were closed and I was breathing hard. I could feel his heartbeat against my back. Takao moved my hair out of the way before he whispered in my ear.

"I like you, Shin-chan." Before I could respond, he started moving. At first, it was incredibly painful, but just like with his fingers, a friction started and it was good. I concentrated solely on that burn, and I let out held breaths when the pain ebbed away. Takao was keeping the pace slow for my sake, and just when I got used to the repetitive rhythm, he suddenly switched angles. He began hitting that spot he had hit earlier, with every thrust.

Moans, cusses, and unintelligible words flew out of my mouth and echoed back at us against the lockers. I couldn't even feel embarrassed or humiliated anymore, I could only feel. I grunted and shouted, especially when his hand came down and wrapped around my dick again.

It only took a few more thrusts and a loose stroke to my cock, before I was coming all over the floor. I cried out as the fiery warmth blasted through my veins again and everything tightened to one point before unclenching suddenly. I gasped, and writhed against him, and he came not too long after me. He whispered my name into my ear.

* * *

An hour later I took my math test and passed with flying colors. I went home and did not slip, bang my knee, or injure myself in any way. It only reaffirmed that Takao had indeed violated me today, and I couldn't hate him for it, no matter how much energy I put into it. Even thinking about it made me annoyed, and I did _not_ blush at all. _Nor_ did I remember the mind-blowing pleasure that had left me breathless and unable to form conscious thought.

I swatted away such trivial thoughts and instead focused on my homework. My mind did _not_ wander at all, and stayed completely focused.

I got a text from Takao, right before I was going to bed. I frowned at the vibrating phone, before sighing in defeat and reading the message.

It read:

_Next time, we'll flip for it. ;)_

* * *

_And there my friends, is the 3__rd__ lame ending I have written. Can you smell the lame in the air?_

_Yeah so Takao ended up on top lol. It was going in that direction anyways after I got so far into the story, especially after I read Bexara's wonderful fic of the two she wrote for a kink meme. Like I said above, I suck at writing for stoic characters, so I had a tough time thinking of a motivation for him fucking Takao, and I had to let Takao take the cake. I think I actually prefer Takao on top now xD_

_I definitely wasn't expecting it to be that long of a sex scene, but Takao was so much fun to write for I just had to drag it out –insert evil laugh here- :)_

_Hope you enjoyed, and if you like Midorima topping more, I'm sorry and hope that didn't deter you from reading and liking it! Please leave me a comment, it would be greatly appreciated ^^_

_P.S – I do know that Otsubo is a third-year, and that Midorima is definitely not lol, and that they probably wouldn't have a class together, but I don't care! Otsubo failed twice for the story's sake =P_


End file.
